Ord Radama Federation
Foundation of the Federation - 2178 The Federation was founded as a result of the continued failure of the Trade Order, and It's successor state known as the Trader Emergency Coalition. It was founded by members of the Trade Order, a small portion of the Coalition Fleet composed of the 5th and 9th that disagreed with the defensive measures, and rather isolated stence the Coalition undertook In It's early years against Its enemies. Believing the cultured centers of the Traders all but corrupted, the Federation was founded by the citizens of Ord Radama, whom devotion to preserve peace and equality soon enabled the Ord Radama as the heart of the galaxy by 2240, and the Federation would rule most - If not all of Humanity around this time In It's hour of glory, It stood peaceful to some, tyrannical to some worlds such as Horizion. Difference prospective all existed in the 'Golden Age' It was termed...before the dark days...before the War that changed It all for everyone. "The Time of the Federation, was the greatest achievement - Example of our time, unity, not wealth was Its strength, I stand proudly here among my fellow men, as we all strive and serve the Federation." - Counciler Thaddeus, Ord Daval. The Vasari Crisis, and the Galactic Conflict - 2252 As the growing war between the Corvanan Commonwealth and The Royal Advent Empire grew it was brought to the attention of the Ord Radama Federation in 2251. By 2252 the Federation launched the Corvanan Relief Campaign, which Federation Armed Forces would secure all planets that were either invaded or turned over to or by the Royal Advent. The 1st Naval Fleet was given the task of securing the Corvanan's outer-rim, which the Royal Advent would be using as staging grounds to deploy their armies deeper into Corvanan Space. Commander Thompson, Admiral Marcus Reese & Admiral Sheperd would be leading multiple engagements throughout the outer-rim. At the Battle of Qenosa, Thompson defended his retreating army back into the city of Femo. After they had lured the Royal Advent into Femo they ambushed them. Thompson's ACU was hit by an artillery round and the ACU was taken down. Instead of abandoning the fight and returning to the Redemption, Thompson stood his ground and fought right along side his men. After 12 hours of hard fighting the Royal Advent had been defeated. The surviving Federation soldiers gave Thompson the nickname of "Legion" because he fought along side of them instead of cowaring in a ship above the battle. Thompson was honored he had the trust and loyalty of his men and thus Legion was born as a result of Femo. Battle of Gimari The 1st Naval Fleet was ordered by Admiral Rodrick Shepard to attack the Royal Advent controlled planet of Gimari which was located not too far from Corvana, the capital of the Corvanan Commonwealth. There Legion would meet Dela'Kore "Phase" Fallagius, General of the 11th Corvanan Grand Army. Together in a joint operation they secured the planet which had a Royal Advent Stronghold housing their leader, Queen Celene. Phase and Legion brought down the Royal Advent in one hit, or so they thought. Even after negotiations were held the Royal Advent did not stop their conquest of the Cerberus Galaxy and the war continued. The 11th Corvanan Grand Army and the Federation 1st Naval Fleet remained a joint operating unit. Battle of Kar'sha Federation Forces of the 1st Naval Fleet deploy a regiment of armored units to the Kar'sha outskirts to stop a massive Royal Advent Armada from reaching Kar'sha's capital of Korsan. Legion coordinating the assault from his ACU on the ground, directs the regiment to move south where the Armada was last spotted. At the same time Phase would direct the Corvanan Star Fleet while Reese operated the 1st Naval Fleet, together with their combined fleets they engaged the Royal Advent star ships while they were in low orbit. It wasn't long before the star ships engaged with their weapons, fighters and bombers. On the ground Legion and the armored regiment made it to a long valley where on the side would be the Advent Armada's deployment point. As they began to enter the valley continuing through until they got to a long turn. As they turned they realized the Advent Armada was marching right into them. The two sides began to engage one another. Heavy losses on both sides happened. Legion's ACU detonated with him barely escaping in his evacuation pod. As he landed on a cliff overlooking the battle he saw that the armored regiment was completely destroyed. A Star Lifter came to retrieve Legion. When Legion returned to the Redemption he claimed the mission was a failure. However Admiral Reese confirmed that their lives were not in vain as the Federation 8th Naval Fleet had slipped in undetected during the star ships battling. They were able to reinforce Korsan and ensure that Kar'sha didn't fall into Royal Advent control. Battle of Florana Sea Legion coordinates a Federation Oceanic Naval Fleet to engage a massive Royal Advent Super Cruiser in low orbit. Legion directs the attack and destroys the Super Cruiser without any casualities thanks to Vasari air support. The mission was one of the most out standing battles of the war. Battle of Corvana, Part 1 After multiple defeats on both Corvanan and TEC fronts. Guardian Commander Isaki Wulfe and his Guard Captains, Rem'zai Feli and Theal Gra'shai. Leading the last major offensive deep within the Corvanan borders. The Royal Advent Fleet of Yami warps in above the capital world of Corvana and launches a full scale invasion. Before the Advent could reach Corvana City, they were stopped in the Corvana Penninsula just 200 miles from Corvana by Corvanan General of Defense Al'var Aubrey. As time progressed Aubrey's grip on the Corvana Penninsula loosed. Thankful the 11th Corvanan Grand Army and the Federation 1st Naval Fleet arrived to assist him. Federation Artillery was brought to the surface while the 11th Corvanan Grand Army provided air support. Eventually Aubrey's forces spearheaded the Royal Advent base. Pushing them back little by little until they were left stranded on a platform. As Wulfe watched the Royal Advent Fleet getting destroyed in low orbit and looking around and seeing his forces trying to hold back the Vasari advancement. Knowing both of his Captains had fallen he turned to the Advent Experimental Warp Gate which would send him back to the Royal Advent Throne World of Ilos. When he activated it and began to walk through the Redemption picked up the massive energy signal and shot it's 620mm Mass Excelleration Cannon at the Warp Gate destroying it and killing Wulfe at the same time. Aubrey had been killed during the assault and the position of General of Defense was open to Phase, however he declined it for now until the war was over. Legion and Phase had built a strong friendship over the course of the war and were going to finish it together. Siege of Qopra The last stronghold outside of the Royal Advent Empire's space was the massive Royal Advent Stronghold on Qopra which was one of the few planets that divided the Corvanan Commonwealth and the Trade Emergency Coalition. Phase and the 11th Corvanan Grand Army arrived earlier than Legion who was rallying the 54th Corvanan Special Tactics Army led by General Rai Val'go. When Legion and Val'ga arrived they were attacked by Phase's forces. When they had confirmed that Phase had attempted to assault the stronghold by himself both Legion and Val'go knew something was wrong. Admiral Reese suggested that the Royal Advent had built some kind of weapon to mind-control others. While Val'ga held back the TEC Forces that Phase had been fighting before and Phase himself, Legion sent a strike force to the Royal Advent Stronghold to confirm that they had built a mind-control when called the "Enslavement Loyalty Device" which could mind-control large portions of populance in one detonation Legion had to destroy it not just to free the populance but his friend also. By time Legion had destroyed the device Phase's has had been overrun by the TEC. Legion launched a full scale assault on Phase's base where the TEC forces resided. After they had been cleared from Phase's base Legion ordered a nuclear barrage to be dropped on the TEC Foward Operating Base. When Legion returned to Phase's base he found Phase's damaged ACU laying on the ground surrounded by destroyed Royal Advent walkers. Legion pried open the layer of armor to find a plasma bomb lying in there that detonated seconds after thus destroying Legion's ACU. Val'go rushed to Legion's ACU but stopped mid-way to see Phase jump out of his ACU unharmed. Val'go went to grab Phase then proceed to Legion but after he retrieved Phase a Royal Advent Fleet warped in Val'go knew if he had stayed there to get Legion his ACU would be destroyed by bombers. Val'go turned off and retreated, when Admiral Reese asked where Legion was Val'go responded saying Legion had died. 2 year later the Corvanan Commonwealth would return and purge the Royal Advent off of Qopra. The End of the Galactic Conflict -2289 After defecting the Royal Advent, and fighting them back out of the Republic. It seemed an end to the Galactic Conflict was on the horizon, peace had been restored, trade had resumed across the colonial worlds back to Radama and the Vasari Republic whom later joined alongside the Federation to ensure future military support In the event of a renewed Advent offensive. Sepherd, Reese, Alenko, Harrison, and even Phase were reunited to celebrate the conclusion, only If things didn't turn for the worse... Battle of Ord Radama & The Exodus In late 2289, a majority of the Fleet was recalled to Radama to respond to a distress signal, Radama was under attack! An entire fleet of Advent Warships appeared In orbit and began to blow a hole though the defence fleet which was stripped down to a task force due to Federation over-extension. Admiral Sheperd, Reese and Alenko would arrive with the bulk of the Federation Navy to only see the enemy, and engage them. This was by far the most intense, bloodiest, and passionate battle for the veterans of the Galactic Conflict. It wasn't long until the Advent recieved additional reinforcements, and began to overwelm the might of the Federation. After Sheperd realized total defeat was the outcome of the Battle, over half of Resse' fleet was decimated, and Alenko' Flagship began to suffer heavy hull damage. As Tungsten Gas began to appear thoughout Radama...Admiral Sheperd ordered a full retreat from Ord Radama, thus ending the battle in the Advent' victory, and therefore destorying the Federation In the process. The Federation's return to the present, 2299 "10 Years have passed...since we fled...we abandoned Ord Radama under orders...to begin again....but that was cut short by the Titan Corporation...they saught to bring the rest of our people down...to bring us to extinction..." - Admiral Alenko After Admiral Sheperd was killed, crashing Into the core world to allow the remainder of the Federation-Vasari-Royal Advent Forces to escape from Titan Corperation. It was eventually due to Alenko, Rash'a and Phase that the coalition forces managed to keep together, and Rash'a discovered the Cyran' devices that would open the Universe Splitter, which could send them back, jumping them backward to 2299 before the Colonial Wars started to fill In the power vacuum. King Rash'a stayed behind to hold back the Titan' force chasing them, electing King Orth'vus In command of the Royal Advent to fill in his position, allowing Alenko, Phase, and Orth'vus to lead their respective forces Into the splitter. August 2nd, 2299....10 Years after the fall of the Federation....the Colonial Wars is on the edge of beginning. They appeared on the outskirts of Ord Radama, the legendary capital of the Federation, and more so to Humanity. Admiral Alenko would take a detachment of the Federation Forces down to the surface, where they encounter unknown resistance, and started a battle that lasted for hours when the Advent finally decided to come down and support Alenko' Marine Forces. Realizing that the Federation Forces are seriously out-dated In weaponary, numbers, and tactics compared to the pirates that plague Radama, It was by his decree, supported by Oath'vus & Phase that the Old Federation ceased to exist. In the rebuilt ruins of Grissom Academy, Alenko, Oath'vus, Phase signed a document to symbolized the 'New Federation' or rather the 'Sanctum of Radama' to the Advent & Vasari. =